


Everything You Wanted Her To Be

by Book_freak



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Daisy's family, Family, Gen, God this is sad, Season 2, one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_freak/pseuds/Book_freak
Summary: Skye goes after May when she walks away. She has some things she needs to say too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so I wrote this in one sitting, and only started it because I saw a gif that gave me Feels and only finished it because loved-the-stars-too-fondly talked to me about it like a pro. So... talk about extrinsic motivation :D

“I hope your mother is everything you wanted her to be.” Melinda said softly. She meant it. She really did. But it still hurt to say, hurt to realise that she _wasn't_ what Skye wanted her to be.

Not that she was ever trying to be Skye's mother. No. She was just training her every day, believing in her, protecting her, caring about her. It was okay. Skye had her mother now. May shouldn't feel like her heart was breaking. She shouldn't feel like that, but she did.

May walked away. She couldn't look at Skye for a second longer. Not without remembering how much Skye had come to mean to her, and exactly how much she was going to lose now. She should be happy for her. Skye had found her family.

She didn't need May anymore, and wasn't that the point of training her? Wasn't that what she had wanted all along?

Skye watched her go. She knew that she had hurt May. She didn't mean to, she was just frustrated and used whatever ammunition she had. Except the ammunition she had happened to be knowledge about the most traumatic event in the life of one of the people she loved most in the world. And that should be okay. She shouldn't care about them, she was an Inhuman now, she had her family. SHIELD had only ever been using her as a cog in their great machine.

But Skye watched May's form retreat around a corner, and she couldn't stop herself from running after her.

May didn't hear the footsteps approaching rapidly, or she might have prepared herself. Instead when Skye pounced on her from behind in a rough embrace, she couldn't quite stop herself in time from driving her elbow into her gut.

Skye hardly seemed to notice. “I'm so sorry.” She whispered, her arms wrapped tightly around May's shoulders, “I'm sorry, I-I never wanted to hurt you.”

Melinda swallowed the lump in her throat and pushed her off. “It's okay.” She said, the words feeling like glue, because _it wasn't okay, Skye was leaving._

Tears shone in her eyes. “I- nothing's changed, you know that, right?” Skye said, “I- I still love you.”

Melinda shook her head, looking away. “Things _have_ changed Skye.” She said stiffly. “You found your parents. Who you were supposed to be.” Now she did look at her, all messy brown hair and lost eyes. “You want to stay here.”

Skye shook her head. “I don't know what I want.” She said. “And that's so _dumb_ cos I- I should wanna stay here, but...” Tears filled her eyes.

It was the sight of her being so upset that broke through May's distance. She gently wiped her eyes. “Whatever you decide,” Melinda said gently, cradling her face with one hand, “We'll support it.”

Skye leaned into the touch, trying to stop the weak trickle of tears. “Will you miss me?” She whimpered, hating herself for needing to know.

May's hand retreated. “This isn't about me.” _Yes. God, I'll miss you so much._

Skye sniffled. “Yes it is.” She said, “I don't wanna lose you.”

Melinda bit the inside of her lip. “You'll never lose me, Skye. Not over this, or anything else, ever.” She said softly. She looked down. “And yeah. I would miss you. More than anyone.”

Skye smiled tearfully, and had just taken a step forwards to hug her again when another voice called from not very far away, “Skye!”

Both looked up at the call, and Melinda immediately looked down again. “Go.” She murmured. “She needs you. You need her.”

“May-”

“Just go, Skye.” And to save her from making that decision, May turned and left her again. If the last thing she could do for Skye was to make it a little easier for her to be with her family, then May would do that.

For Skye.

Her kid.


End file.
